A liquid crystal display apparatus includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules. A liquid crystal display apparatus produces an image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In response to the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer rotate. Thus, the electric field changes an alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted when the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules changes.